


Gift-Giving Newcomer

by Cyberra, Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: The Level Workers [16]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/pseuds/Cyberra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of a new Metrotitan to Mars creates change, and for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift-Giving Newcomer

“Normal spoken dialog,”

“ ** _Metrotitan spoken dialog,_** ”

:: _Comm dialog,_ ::

~bond or hardline dialog from a normal mech,~

~ **bond or hardline dialog from a Metrotitan,** ~

* * *

A deep rumble vibrated through Metroplex's frame, making the walls rattle ever so slightly and anything resting on any flat surface dance around. Autobots paused what they were doing, startled, while the humans who had traveled from Earth yelped, jumped, and screeched, some diving under various pieces of furniture. The Wreckers who swarmed the Metrotitan's frame, used to their larger partners' quirks and to complexes that talked back, laughed uproariously and cheerfully teased those who'd had the most extreme reactions. In one of the conference rooms in Metroplex's mid-levels, the two Cybertronian leaders, Optimus Prime for the Autobots and Roadbuster for the Wreckers, exchanged glances before looking up toward the ceiling, ignoring the swearing humans atop the large table.

One woman brushed her skirt as she stood back up from the pure instinctive 'earthquake' reflex, "That happened before and it still scares the hell out of me at first," she sighed.

"Maybe the next few generations will adapt lil' Sheila," Roadbuster grinned, his visor flashing blue. He addressed the 'air' next, "What's going on big mech?"

 ** _"There's another Metrotitan coming,"_** Metroplex replied, his deep voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. **_"I just caught his signal. He must've been pretty far out, to have taken this long for our echoes to reach him."_**

"Or just in a place none of you were directly aiming for," The young red and gold Prime spoke up from his spot beside his carrier. Hotrod- Rodimus, shifted on the chair the Titan had boosted up to put the minibot nearer the optic level of the other two leaders. "There are many stars and planets to get in the way or warp songs at longer distances."

" _ **True,**_ " the giant mech acknowledged. " _ **But reach him it did, and now he's on his way. It'll still take him a while to reach us, even if he does make jumps along the way.**_ "

"He say what kind of big aft he is?" Roadbuster chuckled, and again at the looks some of the humans gave him. _:Another Platform?:_ he added by silent comms, the mech's voice more hopeful than it would be allowed. Not just the Wreckers but everyone needed as many as possible to work on mining and converting space born ore.

 ** _"His designation is Ferrus,"_** Metroplex answered, **_"He's one of the older Metrotitans, a mining colony and ore processing facility. Before Cybertron went to the Pit he mined planetoids, asteroids, and pretty much anything he could land on, processed the harvested ores, and then delivered the finished metals back to Cybertron. He says it's been a long time since he's been able to offload, so his cargo bays and subspace storage pockets are uncomfortably full."_**

The two Wreckers froze, going so still that Optimus took note.

"...Ferrus?" Roadbuster breathed, as close to awe that anyone heard from him.

"He's... real?" Hotrod gaped more openly.

 ** _"He's very real, and he'll be here within a couple of weeks,"_** was the amused reply. **_"According to his transmission he's loaded down with refined metals, raw ores, some rare minerals, and piles of crystals for precision instruments or for trading."_**

"Are there any Pirates on his trail?" Optimus Prime asked as his two fellow leaders recovered from hearing about a near myth to them.

"Pirates?" a male human voice echoed in concern.

Metroplex's snort caused a puff of air from his vents, scattering loose papers. **_"Ferrus hasn't been bothered by pirates since dinosaurs last walked Earth. The pirates long ago figured out that harassing him was more trouble than it was worth. His crew are all miners... heavily-built and heavily-armored, and tools meant to cut rock and metal will make short work of any pirate that gets in the way. Organic-species pirates feed the flames in Ferrus' smelting furnaces, while robotic-species pirates get smelted down. Once they figured that out they left him alone entirely."_**

 _:Or slaved to him?:_ Roadbuster asked, as a Level Worker, he had seen... and yes still did have former Decepticons or other mechs before the war that had been caught, or sentenced to labor. Most of the former Decepticons were serving Wreckers to help build the Mars colony, new home world.

 _:Really?:_ Optimus Prime frowned in disapproval. Not just to idea of slaves but the treatments mentioned of pirates. He'd seen a few Pirate crews, the mecha ones all had just been desperate to survive more than anything in his experience.

 _:Don't be so naive Prime, that was common for several Titans, even in our time for those that were awake before the war.:_ Roadbuster snorted, _:The Unicronian energon stations worked like that.:_

 **:The larger pirate races were slaved in the refineries, under the watchful eye of the mining crew, or pressed into service helping mine the raw ores from whatever he was perched on as long as there was sufficient atmosphere,:** Metroplex confirmed. **:Those that died were burned or smelted down. Once the pirate crews figured out that pestering Ferrus was entirely too much trouble, they started actively avoiding him, so he hasn't had any slaved pirates in a very long time.:**

 _:Might get a few followers.:_ Hotrod... Rodimus, the young Prime reminded himself of his name change and Optimus explained what the mining titan was. :Safer to come in our new system with one of your kind than alone... or offer to him. That's what happened with Crystal Hope wasn't it?:

If Metroplex had been in his mech form he would have nodded. **:Much safer to travel in groups, especially when one of the group is well-known for scaring off pirates simply by showing up.:**

 _:I wonder if there will be any planetary whales following too...:_ Rodimus added wistfully, missing the creatures. He hadn't seen any since after the fiasco with Octane's clan.

The walls twitched in a cityformer's shrug. **:Who knows. Depends on whether or not he's singing or running quiet. Our songs do attract whales when we sing in pitches they can hear easily. The humans might spazz at seeing a creature that big, though,: _"Ferrus is looking for a place to settle and drop off his load; I gave him the coordinates to Mars, since I suspect the Wreckers might spontaneously combust if he tries to land elsewhere,"_** the Titan added aloud.

"I think my Spark might implode if he tried Earth." The Foreman said, as if coming out of a daze instead of internal coms. "What progress we can do with all that... could expand Fortress Maximus and Polyhex to match New Crystal City at least, start expanding the breeding programs..."

"I think we're about to lose him and Wedge in planning." Rodimus tilted his head, and grinned as Optimus chuckled at that and the worried humans.

Metroplex chuckled. **_"He'll be reaching Mars in roughly a week and a half, maybe sooner depending on how many jumps he makes. When he arrives he'll probably drop into the first open space he finds that's big enough for him, open his cargo bays, and pretty much order your crews to empty out the overload of materials."_**

"We'll beat him to it," Roadbuster promised, "Tell the big fragger that! With Old Cronks here, and Wedge on his own Crew, that's three Wrecker Crews plus all the force of the population ta help.... hm."

"We need to call a greater meeting," Optimus said.

"Already asked Metro to call Dai Atlas," Rodimus assured.

 ** _"All the other Metrotitans in the system know,"_** the colossus commented. **_"Ferrus is singing openly to any of his kin who've gathered here, so we all heard him, though only a few of us are old enough to have encountered him before. News will jump very quickly from titans to residents and crews; in less than a joor everyone will know."_**

“Even still, Dai Atlas, Ultra Magnus, Cronks,” Optimus nodded to Roadbuster while mentioning the green mech’s creator, “Will need to call a meeting. This arrival, while joyous to us all,” He glanced at the humans, including them, though he acknowledged the female that had been the most promising ambassador for humanity so far along with one other man in the room. “Is going to change everything, mostly the rebuilding projects on Mars as well as Earth.”

 ** _"Maybe if the humans ask nicely Ferrus might be able to do some resource availability scans of the Sol system for them,"_** Metroplex mused, thinking aloud. **_"He's best at that. The humans might not be able to take advantage of those resources for a while, but they'd know what's where and how easily accessible it may be."_**

“We do have a… trade school program with the Foreman Wedge and his living ship, Platform excuse me.” The woman from before, Rebecca spoke up, “Not as limited, at least not to us it seems with Earth getting a portion of raw materials mined. But we do have our cousins on the Titan moon that should inherit the riches and goods of our system when they are ready as well.”

“Well said Miss Barker.” Optimus smiled, he wished Dai Atlas would spend some more time with the humans to see this potential.

The wall twitched again in a city-mode shrug. **_"Having Ferrus here also opens up the possibility of harvesting gases and floating minerals from the atmospheres of the gas giants. Something to consider, anyway."_** Metroplex was silent for a moment, communicating with the other Titans. **_"Dai Atlas has been notified via Achat, and told he'd better show up for the meeting or his wings will turn hot pink."_**

“We can have Runner in on it to add patterns that alone will keep anyone from calling him a Master Knight for a while, thanks to laughing too hard.” Rodimus grinned, running his fingers on the arm rests of his chair. :Metro? Should I do something? Work on a greeting or…something?: The new Prime asked on a truly private comm line, almost a City Commander level, worried once again with what his new duties as a Prime were in the details.

 ** _"Whatever works."_** Metroplex's grin was clearly audible. **:You can if you want to, Rod. We Metrotitans have been calling greetings to him since we first picked up his transmissions, but a formal greeting from our smaller cousins would be appreciated, as well.:**

 _:I’ll….work on that…:_ Okay he was going to ask Optimus in private was the translation.

______________________________________

With a new shiny goal ahead of them, The Wreckers, and the Autobots that had worked with them in the great expanse, the lull in the war for power between Cybertron’s ‘death’ and Earth’s chapter; They almost literally ran circles around the neutrals from New Crystal City and others. The order for every able body to was sent out, reinforced by Command Signals from the leaders and Metrotitan rumblings. Mining slowed in favor of the Platforms to convert their internals to factories, the younger Titans getting ready to mass produce all medical supplies for the thousands of mechs still in stasis. The two adults turned away from the asteroid belt to drift back to Mars, helping to produce the need things for a fast rigged landing field for the newcomer, as well as so many store houses that a few neutrals questioned if that wasn’t enough as is.

The Master Of Subtlety yelled that it wasn’t nearly enough and to get back to work before Roadbuster shoved the clusters of power rods he was holding up where they wouldn’t like it.

But the Wreckers were ready, gleefully so.

The Metrotitans themselves were helping out where they could, as well as keeping track of Ferrus' progress. Achat, being one of the older Metrotitans and having known Ferrus personally, had pointed out that Ferrus was used to landing on just about anything without the benefit of a landing pad, so he wouldn't be too picky about landing spots as long as it was big enough for him. The old miner was closing in on Mars, a brown-and-copper shape weaving his way through the asteroid belt toward the Red Planet.

The two Platforms rolled, showing backs and then turning to fully face him, Xianthum was the one to glide in and brush a stubby ‘wing’ against Ferrus in her own personalized greeting. Singing as loudly as the others.

Ferrus rumbled his own greeting in response, his song raspy from disuse. It had been a long time since he'd sung to another Titan, so he was quite a bit rusty. Scuffed plating flared slightly as he angled in toward the prepared landing area, landing thrusters kicking on with a loud roar.

“Not too fast!” was the yelled request of the local leaders. As soon as he was in system the digger was given detailed layouts of Mars and Earth, and where on Mars, not too far away from the landing fields [more just leveled and cleared of bigger rocks than anything], the priceless breeding programs of what former Cybertron native mecha animal life was.

An answering rumble made red dust rise in clouds. More thrusters kicked on, slowing Ferrus’ descent as he made his way through the thin Martian atmosphere, adjusting for the reduced resistance resulting from the thin air. Copper-edged brown plates flared out to create more drag, slowing the giant until he finally touched down, landing engines shutting down as he settled onto Mars' surface.

Before his engines fully shut down, five adult Draggers in harnesses were already walking towards Ferrus. Three from the Xianthum, two from Cronks’ Crew. Smaller draggers were visible but most were farther out or in rigging for smaller scale pulling.

The new arrival took the opportunity to transform from his space-traveling form into his ground-based, more sprawled-out form. Hydraulics hissed and whined as his massive cargo bay doors began to open. Most revealed piles and piles of neatly-stacked metal bars and sheets, ready to be used as is or smelted and formed into new shapes and alloys. Other bays were full of containers overflowing with chunks of raw ore, each container neatly labeled to announce what minerals they held. One large bay held containers of crystals, from small ones meant for use as drill bits and industrial uses, to huge pure diamonds that would be worth a fortune, and everything in between.

Each of the new warehouses had a red glyph, made from something in the Mars earth that was turned to a vivid paint that stood out on the silver or golden metal. To keep everything neatly sorted out still, but Roadbuster was more interested to see if the new Metrotitan and his inhabitants had gotten his ‘order.’ If so Tar, that Roadbuster was riding on her head, and stepped off when she lowered her head to a hangar that had mechs in it, rumbling in greeting.

The Foreman hummed and linked up with the new Platform network, offering his own personal greeting and thanks to Ferrus as he walked into his energy field. Hopping off Tar’s head and scanned around for a city commander, or, Primus willing, another Foreman or Prime.

One of Ferrus' crewmechs, a large black-and-yellow mech, spotted Roadbuster and trotted over. The new mech was big and clearly heavily-armored, treads on legs and arms and drill mounts showing here and there. Most likely a drill tank alt. "Ya one of the mechs in charge here?"

"Foreman Roadbuster," The green mech offered a hand and arm for a friendly clasp. "Pretty much until my sparkling Wedge takes full command of us all." He grinned.

"Crew Leader Shalebreak," the black-and-yellow replied, returning the arm clasp. "I'm the Earthshaker's PM. 'S nice ta see Wreckers again; haven't been around any of the level workers in far too long."

"And we thought this big guy was a myth, rattled a few frames finding out he wasn't." Roadbuster chuckled as he inclined his head to the mech. "By chance does one of these bays have a load to the new platforms, we have a lot of mechs in stasis that need repairs. I have all the younger Platforms and a few cities converted their factories to make the needed things."

"The bays ‘e's openin’ have the proper materials ta make medical supplies, though Ferrus' specialty is refinin’ raw ores inta useable metals, not precision manufacturin’. Fortunately, one of the strays we picked up on the far side of the galaxy is a manufacturin’ complex. Give ‘er the schematics an’ she can probably turn ‘em out in bulk." The big mech pointed skyward, to where the half-dozen smaller, younger Metrotitans that had arrived with Ferrus were making their slow descent in a tight clump.

"At the movement I'm not getting in my PM's way of plans for the first major project of the young," Roadbuster admitted, "Don't want to interfere with a Titan's pride of their offspring. But we have more than enough to do all around."

Shalebreak nodded. "The big guy'll just be glad ta have his cargo bays an’ subspace storage emptied out. Between cargo holds an’ subspace ‘e's carryin’ nearly ‘is own weight in refined metal, ores, an’ assorted crystals. His flock of tagalongs’re carryin’ nearly as much. They'll be glad ta land an’ be somewhere safe, where they won't have ta jump at everythin’ that moves."

"We can only unload one at a time, but most of this planet is barren as Sentinel’s spark chamber currently, so as long as they park neatly," Preferring a grid pattern with plenty of space to build more covered storage space. But it seemed Wedge had known that, or wanted it himself going by the way the Metrotitans were coming down, ships going to the 'ship yard.'

"Neatly, though probably closer together than ya'd like," Shalebreak cautioned. "It's the 'safety in numbers' way of thinkin’. When we found ‘em they were bein’ hunted; they stay in a tight group ta make it harder fer anythin’ to single out one of ‘em. Might take some convincin’ ta get ‘em ta spread out a bit."

"They can stay close for now, just when unloading." Roadbuster promised, knowing what he was saying was likely transmitted and shared. "Going to be briefing this big guy and the others about the races we're sharing the system with. Wrecker crews now have some of them in crew for finer work."

"Right now ‘e's more concerned with the offload... It's like havin’ a naggin’ itch you haven't been able ta reach finally go away. Once his bays’re emptier then it'll be a better time ta brief him, unless these 'other races' are goin’ ta be assistin’." Shalebreak turned to briefly bark orders at his own crew, and mecha scattered in all directions.

"A few are, but the lil' bites will be riding in or on a mech." The green and silver mech paused in the way Foremen had when balancing multiple comms at once. "Looks like one of the Guardians is comin' to help as well. Still going to be at least a dozen shifts to get half way though." Roadbuster clapped his hands almost gleefully. He and his expanded Crew had generations’ worth of work and they loved it.

The larger miner-mech chuckled. "An’ that's just fer what ‘e's got in ‘is holds. ‘E's got more in ‘is subspace. 'Majorly overloaded' means 'majorly, MAJORLY overloaded' when referrin’ ta Metrotitans. After it's all been moved out, ‘e'll be able ta head back out if ‘e has ta... We've got a half dozen empty planetary systems nearby marked as viable fer minin’."

"I know," Roadbuster chuckled, "Still, soon as the bays are empty the first time I -know- my crew. Party then off ta do it over again."

Shalebreak laughed out loud. "Sounds a lot like my crew. Party hard, then right back ta work. We'll help with the unloadin’... The big guy would never let us hear the end of it if we didn't. I'll have ta introduce yer crews ta the young Titans before they'll let anyone in, though... They're real nervous about anyone they've never met before, an’ fer good reason."

"Why I'm not sending anyone just yet, let them settle with the local singers. I'm betting if no one else than Xianthum and Crystal City, those two big Sheilas alone can sing anyone around." Roadbuster paused to consider, "Charmers, the both of them."

"I hope their charm works this time. Still, the young ones will need time ta fully accept that there are no Titan-hunters here." Orange optics turned toward Ferrus as an armor-rattling rumble made his plating poof out. "Okay, okay, we're workin’ on it!"

"Got a sled hooked to Tar, Sludge and Slag. And already starting on three bays." Roadbuster tapped one foot against the decking and brushed his energy field against that of the Titan. "Work smarter, not overly hard mate! Wreckers got it in claw."

 ** _"At least someone does,"_** Ferrus drawled, chuckling.

Shalebreak reached over to swat the nearest wall. 'Ey!"

"Hah! He's a snipper like Plexy." Roadbuster laughed, thumping one wall, tilted his head at it then added, "You need Insecticon cleaning in these big mech?"

Brown-and-copper plating flared out. **_"You have Insecticons?"_** Ferrus sounded both surprised and intensely relieved.

"Last Insecticons we had died off a very long time ago," Shalebreak explained. "We've been doin’ our best ta keep him clean, but with miners bein’ big mechs an’ our job bein’ a dirty one..."

"We have one massive hive and another young queen on the planet. We can help." Roadbuster sent a relay to see the hive strength to help with unloading too.

 ** _"Please,"_** Ferrus replied. **_"I haven't had Insecticons runnin’ loose in my air vents fer entirely too long. I have itches in places I didn't know I had an’ nobody else can reach."_**

"Also another good use for trained humans." The Wrecker grinned, he thumped the wall, "Alright, time for me ta do mah share o' the work."

 ** _"Take my PM with ya, put him back ta work,"_** Ferrus cracked, laughing at the indignant squawk and ignoring the swat to his wall.

"Can do mate," the mech laughed.

Shalebreak rolled his optics as much as he could, then tilted his helm toward the closest open cargo bay. "Let's get started before the big aft here gets cranky."

"Lead the way, PM," Roadbuster grinned, fangs flashing as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyberra's note: This came up after one of my OCs started poking at me, and I asked Icy how her Wreckers would react if a Metrotitan were to arrive loaded down with much-needed materials. It sort of went from there. Still a work-in-progress, though...


End file.
